The Saints Of The Empire: Remake
by Dennis Conagher
Summary: After the Saints have defeated Zinyak they were stuck in space as they could not find any planet, the boss made a requested to Kinzie and Matt to do certain task and it was done, they've completed the task and it was successful however there were a certain complication...
1. A New Planet

The boss was in a large metallic white dome fighting murderbots; he leaped over an oncoming murderbot, and crushed another's head turned around and dealt a blow into another murderbot head causing its head to fly off of its own body.

Another aimed its armcannon at him. Before it can shoot, the boss sprinted to it and ripped its armcannon off and annihilated the murderbot's head with it.

He used the armcannon on other murderbots until it overheated; sudden beeping noises were heard from the floor. There he saw four landmines.

He jumped over the landmines just as it detonated throwing him onto the remaining murderbot and pummeled its head until it was reduced to nails and wires.

He stood up a smile plastered on his face "Good job as usual your excellency" he turned around and saw his servant; he was holding a round metallic tray with a glass of soda and small warm white towel.

He gulped the drink down and took the warm towel dabbing it on his face "is the machine finally done Zinjai?" the boss said.

The alien bowed smiling "yes your excellency, however Kinzie said you have to take a shower after your daily training"

The boss placed both items and exited the dome "right tell her I'll be there soon."

Once he was done taking a shower, he dressed up and strolled into the research room. He noticed a structure made out of cables shaped like a human; he stepped closer at the structure and narrowed his eyes at the small grey metallic ball on top of what seems to be the head of the structured cable "the hell is the ball and cables for Kinzie?"

But the boss's voice was muffled to Kinzie who was coding in her laptop.

"The ball is where all the data is stored and the cables will replace and act as your nerves," a man said.

The boss looked at the man with one of his brows raised, "basically the ball is like our brain, it acts like the command centre of our body or in this case of the entire simulation data and the cables is where the data of the simulation will be transported into" the man said

"I got the brain part but can you explain more about the cable part?"

He nodded "let's say you wanted to summon a fireball, once you do think about that, the metal ball will send a command to transport a stream of data to your hand where the fireball will spawn."

He nodded "thank you Matt, but I fucking know this is too good to be true, is there a drawback or some sort?" He saw Matt chuckling as he averted his eyes "what's up?"

Matt poked his fingers "well we have no choice but to teleport you randomly."

"The fuck, why?" he said causing Matt to stumble back.

Kinzie finished her coding "look as you can see there are no planets near us and once we teleported you, the ball needs to adjust with the amount of data it absorbed so it releases all the data it has for the cable to recognize it causing the data coursing through your vein to create an electrical shockwave."

"Couldn't you just teleport me here?"

She groaned, "Hello! The only thing that is letting us live is because of this spaceship and this spaceship needs electricity, so if we were to transport you here the electrical shockwave would disable this ship's electricity for a short period of time which is enough time for the ship fall apart!"

He sighed "Okay fine, does it hurt me though" she shook her head "goo— wait a minute if I'm going to be teleported into god knows where, how will you guys find me?"

"Don't worry we've already planted a beacon into the ball, the moment the teleportation is finished it will activate."

"Alright how would the simulation work on real life?"

She grinned gesturing to Matt who turned the projector on showing a human's brain with the metallic ball "like Matt said, the ball will act as the command centre of the simulation data."

The display changed into cars, VTOLS, power armor and the boss' weapons "You can only spawn vehicles one at a time, so if you decide to spawn a weapon while the previous one is still present, it will de-materialize however anyone can use it and it will spawn beside you, but you will spawn inside the Power Armor and its metal now regenerates, weapons also acts the same as vehicles, but of course it will spawn on your hands."

It changed, showing the currency of the simulation "Your cache will not change into any other currency, so like it or not you will have to get a job."

Now it showed the body of the boss with his clothes fading in and out "your clothes will materialize onto you there categories such as pants and shirts and these categories can only be used once at a time."

The display changed again with a symbol of a map being crossed people the boss had encountered "Maps won't work, it could only work if we knew what planet you will be teleported into, unlike vehicles and weapons you can materialize homies as much as you want and as long as you want however the health of your homies won't regenerate, and the longer you use you homies the more the ball get exhausted, you can't materialize homies in real life like us, your homies can de-materialize by two factors; first is when you dismiss them and second is when they take enough damage."

The display changed showing an image of the boss on fire without any sings of injury and another image of the boss punching a person with his glowing blue fist.

"Just like in the simulation you will able to use your superpower and super strength and you will know it is activated when the parts of body such as your legs and fist are glowing blue." she said.

The display changed again showing the body of the boss zooming into a wound fading in and out "Just like in the simulation you will be able to regenerate, however as I said it can be exhausted so be careful." she took a deep breath "right then, shall we do it?"

"One more thing, you keep saying that the ball could be exhausted, can you elaborate more on that."

"Like all machine, they have a limit to which how much they can be used also these things have limits to the amount of that data you can use, so if you try use the ball too much it will start to overheat and symptoms like headaches or worse explosion, can happen."

"So you're saying that that thing is a bomb?"

"A useful bomb if you know how to use it!"

"Fair enough, but is there a way to increase the limit?"

"Yes, since the ball is attached to you brain it directly connects to your body, so it will adjust to the changes in your brain. The more you practice on using the ball, its limit will increase. One more thing I have to tell you is that the objects in the simulation have their own data size."

"Practice more, the limitation will increase and try not to overuse the machine since it is a fucking bomb, got it I'm ready"

Kinzie went to the machine while Matt activated it, it took a short period of time but once the process was completed the boss got teleported into the unknown

Kinzie checked for signals to find the boss' current location, she slammed her fist onto the machine "dammit!"

Matt frowned "what's going on?"

She was still facing the machine typing more codes "the boss's signal is too weak, go tell the others we have to get this ship going before we lose the signal" he nodded exiting the room.

The boss' found himself in what seemed like a base in and the shockwave caught someone's attention.

"There's another intruder!"


	2. Misunderstanding

A sudden shockwave went through all of them along with the bandits; no one in the vicinity was shown to be injured. An announcement came from inside the base "There's another intruder!"

A blue haired woman stood up; counted all of her comrade, the boy beside included. No one was missing, but a mystery remains.

"Who was inside the castle?"

Despite this mystery, she kept observing her team and sat closer to the boy. They heard another voice belonged to a man with some kind weird accent, "look let's not fight alright, I'm just a passerby."

Another voice responded "you're probably one of those empire scums aren't you, no matter you're going to die here anyways, boys kill him!"

The Jaegers went straight the entrance of the fortress, but numerous bandits came out to face them before they could get inside. They ran towards the entrance once the bandits were dealt with, they were about to enter when they heard gunshots.

Inside the fortress they saw a man unloading an entire magazine of his handgun into one of the bandits lying on the ground, he had a short brown hair wearing sunglasses, brown and black fur-lined bomber jacket, a pair of black shoe and pants.

He saw the Jeagers and dropped his gun and raised his hands onto the air, "look it was self-defense, I had nothing to do with them", the group looked at each other.

"You don't need to explain further, Koro number 7!" the dog beside the auburn haired woman bit the large spear off her, once dog let go it was replaced by a large metallic cannon that had a number 7.

He backed away "the fuck are you doing, I'm just a passerby!?"

The man wearing a blue leather jacket looked at the woman, "Seryu if this guy is telling the truth, you'll be killing an innocent."

A large muscular man wearing a mask nodded "we can't just decide if he's innocent or not right on the spot, besides he just killed our enemies, it wouldn't make sense for him to kill his own allies."

The boss stepped forward "yeah what reason would I have to do such thing, so I could pretend like I am a victim or something?" he paused and a bead of sweat formed on his face as he chuckled "y-you guys wouldn't…um think i am really one of them, would you?"

Seryu cackled "see even I didn't have to tell you anything, he confessed" she aimed her cannon at the boss, "Goodbye you criminal sc—"

"Wait" the man wearing the masked said, Seryu glared at him "what, what is it now?!"

He took a step forward aiming his flame thrower towards the boss "I've have not done much in this mission, let me incinerate him," Seryu grinned and nodded, her cannon was still aiming at the boss "good Idea Bols, I want to hear the bastard scream."

Bols was about to pull the trigger "I'm sorry for doing this but you've made your mistake coming to crime" as the flame thrower released huge of wave of flame, the boss slid under it tripping Bols's in the process and as he was about to fall onto the boss, he dealt a blow onto his head causing him to fall the opposite direction knocking him unconscious.

Seryu growled "out of the way!" aiming at the boss as her teammates got out of her line of fire, she fired her cannon. In an instant the boss leaped backwards while he heard "Grand Chariot!"

He stood up grabbing his chest and looked down seeing feathers stuck to his body; he looked at where the feathers came from and saw a blonde haired man hovering.

A man in blue steel armour charged towards him and grabbed the boss, he took out the feathers stuck on his chest and with his glowing hands stabbed it on both of the man's shoulders piercing the armour, man cried releasing the boss as he fell to his knees placing his hand on his shoulder.

The boss crashed into the building, he staggered out of it placing his hand onto his forehead, he then saw the blonde man on the sky again.

Seconds later he saw another enemy running towards him in each of his direction, a dog on his left this time larger than before opening its mouth showing its several rows of jagged teeth and a woman with blonde hair wearing a hat aiming her dual wielded pistols at him.

He bent backwards grazing against the skin of the dog as it crunched the girl in half.

"Watch where your dumb mutt is going Seryu, he bit my puppet!" the black haired girl said.

Seryu got closer to the girl "and you better watch where your puppet is going too Kurome!" and leaned her head towards Kurome

The boss avoided another waves of feathers, the blue armoured boy attacked the boss who managed dodge all of it. Several more feathers flew toward the boss which some was able to hit him, the blonde haired man sent one of his wings onto the boss

He stopped it with both of his hands, slashing his own palms causing the Jaegers to gawk, then he threw the wing back at the blonde haired man and threw the feathers stuck on his body onto the armoured boy which he dodged, while the boss took a large rubble and threw it to the blonde haired man

He man was hit by the rubble knocking him unconscious, before he hit the ground. The armoured boy was able to catch him before the unconscious man. Esdeath keen observation made her realize the current situation "We've been a spectator for too long Tatsumi, let's go" she said with a soft blush as she was getting up.

The boy beside her got up too "w-wait Esdeath what are you going to do?" he said.

She placed one of her hand on her chin "there is no doubt this man is very powerful, yet all those chances of killing the members of my team he instead chose to knock them out, so I want to know who he is" she said "now usually I would just make bridge and come over there but tonight is different, you are here and I want to spend every moment of my life with you, so please hold my hand as we walk to the fortress, "a drop of sweat dropped from Tatsumi's head, he gulped and hold her hand causing her face become redder.

The armoured boy put the unconscious blonde man to the ground stepping closer to the boss, he clenched his fist and although it cannot be seen, inside his mask he was gritting his teeth "this fight has gone too long time to end it!"

The man sporting the white lab coat gave the boss a half smile "Wave is right, don't worry darling when you're dead I'll treat your corpse right" he snapped his fingers and in an instant dozens masked men surrounded the boss, they wore nothing but undergarments with long sleeve gloves.

Seryu grinned, her mouth almost touching her ears and her pupil shrunk, she aimed her cannon once more at the boss "you've gone far enough you criminal scum, time to perish" the boss heard the dog in the back growling, its saliva began to escape its mouth.

Kurome pointed her katana at the boss "you are a strong and interesting opponent" a grin much less disturbing than Seryu's formed "you'll make a fine puppet in my collection!"

"Enough!" a voice belonged to a woman said.

Everyone in the fortress looked the entrance of the fortress where the voice was from, there were two people walking into the fortress, one was a boy with brown hair with a cowlick another was a woman with light blue hair wearing a large cap with a symbol of a black cross on it.

Seryu still aiming at the boss reassured the woman "General, no need to worry we got this!" the General stopped the boy next to her stopped too, she frowned crossing her arms taking a good look at the boss "withdraw your weapons" Seryu's grin turned to a frown "b-but General h— "I said withdraw your weapons!" she glared at Seryu, she looked at the boss then her, with a grunt she nodded "Koro, Arms again."

The dog jumped over the boss landing next to her biting the cannon, now it was replaced by a metallic arm, the others withdrew their weapons.

"Thank you miss nobody wanted to listen to me, especially the girl named Seryu there" the boss gesturing his hand to Seryu who was hugging Koro glaring at the boss.

Esdeath nodded "Your name"

The boss began to sweat again, rubbing his palms together "my name, umm interesting question… it's eh… David…. yeah my name is David" he looked at his surroundings "could you tell me where I am, miss?"

The General along with the other became wide eyed "you mean to tell me you don't even know where you are?"

The boss paced back and forth scratching his head soon he began to mutter something "excuse me!" the General said causing the boss to stop and look at her "what's the matter?" the boss chuckled wiping off the sweat on his forehead with his other hand.

The boss began to pace around again still scratching his head "well you see miss I am what you call a hermit, so yes I don't know where I am and to be honest I don't even know how I got here", everyone gawked at him except the General, she took a deep breath whilst she shook her head "I see well you are in Gyogan lake, two question how did you get so strong and why are you speaking in such a strange accent?"

The boss paced back around again this time not muttering anything, one of the General's eye twitched as she sigh before shouting again "could you stop doing that!" He look at her again "oh yes sorry, well uh I guess I've been training for everyday throughout my entire life and I honestly don't know I guess I was just born with it, I'm sorry everything is blurry for me" he chuckled.

She rubbed both of her eyes with one of her hands taking another deep breath, exiting the fortress with her team following her. She stopped at the doorway and glanced at the boss "you're coming with us"

"Am I in trouble miss?" Esdeath smirked as she continued to exit the fortress "no, we want to talk with you."

The group arrived at the capital, it was a beautiful city filled with inns, bars, markets and then a place where people get crucified. The boss raised an eyebrow but continued on to observe the place.

Once they've reached the Empire everyone excluding the boss went in, he was told by Esdeath to wait outside while she prepares a meeting with him, he paced back and forth once again muttering something.

Finally the doors opened, Esdeath stepped out of the doorway seeing the boss pacing back and forth again "could you stop it with your shenanigans, the meeting is ready"

He shrugged "sorry miss, I do these things when I need to think"

She turned around entering the castle again "call me General not miss,"

They've finally entered the throne room, the room had a red carpet leading to the throne, and pillars made of marble acting as the support of the building and a several windows revealing the night sky.

Once they were close enough the General bowed to her knees "your majesty, this is the man I was talking about"

The boss bowed down to his knees "It's an honor to be summoned here your majesty," the emperor smiled "you may stand up."

They did so, the boss stared at the people in front of him in them room, sitting on the throne was a child with a shoulder length green hair braided on the side, beside the child was an old fat man with gray hair wearing a dark green shirt and pants along with a gray coat with a fur as a collar, on one his hand he was carrying a plate full of meat while eating it with his other. Lastly was a tall blonde spiky haired man wearing a gray armour with an oddly large shoulder guards.

The boss scratched his neck as he smiled "I'm still trying to process all these information, just a few moments ago I was fighting against a group of people now I am here with chi—I mean, now I am here in a place I've never heard of."

The old man choked on his meal dropping his plates while the child on the other hand glanced at the old man, he held breath his eyes glistened.

It did not take less than a minute for a guard to fetch a drink for the old man, "are you okay Prime Minister" the child asked his eye still glistened. The Prime Minister smiled and nodded "yes your majesty, all I needed was a drink."

The prime minister's eye went to the boss "how could you not know the capital?" the boss was about to answer but was interrupted by the General "he said he was a hermit, so I could see why" the Prime Minister nodded "hmm I see."

"let's cut to the chase, General Esdeath said you were able to incapacitate two of her members thus why she's recommending us to recruit you" the tall man's eye squinted "however aside from the her story your strength is still a mystery to us, leading us our main topic I want you to prove your worth, I will prepare a match between you and one of my soldiers tomorrow"

The boss grinned "we can solve the recruitment deal later but I want to be sure, I won't working as a grunt so I have another idea."

The tall man glared at him "well what is it?!"

"Instead of facing one of your soldiers what if I do a survival match, I have to survive for five minutes against her" the boss gestured his head to Esdeath "and you" he pointed at the tall man.

The Prime Minister froze in place, the Emperor covered his mouth with his hand, Esdeath smirked looking at the boss. "you get more interesting every second don't you David?" the boss smirked shrugging.

She closed her eyes smiling as she nodded then she looked at the tall man "I accept his challenge, what about you General Budo?" she said. the Tall man now known as General Budo closed his eyes "while I still have doubts about your strength, I know General Esdeath is not one to lie about the strengths of others" and opened it "l accept your challenge."

Afterwards the meeting ended pretty quickly, the boss was escorted into the guest room where he slept in, and the match was decided to take place in the afternoon.

Currently he is in a city called the capital. They described this city as if it was the greatest thing on earth despite the crucifix the boss saw which in turn he also asked about the crucifix he saw, and he swore he saw a smile creeping onto the Prime Minister's face; they explained it was to scare those who are thinking to commit crime.

He was told by Esdeath, the one's he was fighting before was a her group named Jaegers, he asked about those weapons the Jaegers used, they were surprised again but recollected themselves as they remembered the boss's past.

He was told those weapons were named Imperial Arms and were created by the first Emperor of this city when he realized he won't be able to protect his city forever and each weapons had their own abilities and a trump card, leading the boss to ask both Generals if they too had an Imperial Arm. They did tell him they had one however he had to wait for the match to know what it does.

Before the meeting ended the boss the Prime Minister made a face which competes with Seryu's when she was fighting him, he had asked if the boss knew a group named Night Raid.

The boss tilted his head raising his eyebrows; The Prime minister sighed and told him Night Raid was a despicable assassin group which preyed on innocent nobles for their own sake of pleasure.

The boss could not practice since his head felt too heavy, but he knew it was necessary to use them. If the Jaegers had those kinds of Imperial Arms and strength, he cannot fathom what kind of strength and imperial arm of both Generals will have.

He wondered how this world would have such weapons, the technology here did not seem as advanced as the technology in his world and compared to Zin's technology makes this world look like it was still in the prehistoric age, yet somehow they were able to create those kinds of weapons.

Morning came and Esdeath told her team that there will be fight held between her and General Budo against David which caught them off guard; they asked if it really was a good idea accepting his challenge. Which she replied telling them she became more and more interested about David after seeing his fighting capability.

Afternoon came and the Prime Minister, the Emperor along with the Jaegers including Tatsumi was in the spectator seat of the arena whilst Genera Budo and Esdeath were standing against the boss in the fighting area.

The Emperor became the announcer of today's match "Today we have a survival match between David and our Generals, the purpose of this match is to prove David's worth, the match will last for 5 minutes"

"Three!" The Emperor said.

The sky became darker; clouds hovered above the arena, circling around. Thunders began lighting up the sky as it boom then cracked followed by an echoing roar, each thunder kept touching the ground leaving it with burns.

"Two!"

The boss noticed the air became violent as the temperature decreases, the amount of icicles formed from thin air could match against fifty soldiers "you still have one more second David; you might want to reconsider about fighting us."

"One!"

The boss nodded whilst he was cracking his knuckles "yeah I did reconsider" he cracked his neck putting up his fist, "and I don't regret my decision."

"Begin!"


	3. Proving One's Worth (Chapter 3)

Dozens of icicles flew towards the boss missing him by inches as he dodged them. "Lightning crash!" Budo said, a crackle from the sky caused the boss to look up a lightning came down which the boss dodged. The impact it made caused a shockwave sending the boss off the ground and crashing back into it.

He got back up not without a struggle "You could've killed me!" He said

Esdeath smirks "when you challenged us you didn't discuss the rules first instead you asked information about this city and among other things" she said "well I guess you'll have to pay for your carelessness"

A giant ice boulder formed above her the boulder flew towards the boss as she pointed her rapier at him. He catched it, "Lightning crash!" the boss lifted the boulder over his head shielding himself.

Esdeath charged towards the boss with her rapier, He caught the rapier by the tip. He heard footsteps on his left, when he turned his head to the left. He saw an oncoming fist; he moved back but was not fast enough as the fist sent him crashing to the wall leaving a crack.

Budo grit his teeth letting out a grunt, the audience barely blinked during the match, excluding Seryu who grinned.

The boss got back up, he charged towards both of his opponents. Esdeath froze him "you disappoint me David, I thought you will be more of a challenge than this" Esdeath said, he broke free.

Only to be frozen in a thicker ice, "You should've taken my offer" Budo said, the boss broke free again.

His enemies charged towards him, the boss threw an item in his hand. But instead of the round object he expected to see, he saw a cylindrical object.

Esdeath formed an ice wall around her and Budo, "Fuck!" the boss said, his hands on his head. His eye widened and mouth agape as he saw the object bounced into the top the wall getting inside it.

It exploded. The audience were speechless their grip on the chair tightened and their heartbeat raced as they saw nothing but a bright light covering inside the wall of ice for a few seconds, it faded revealing both general closing their eyes shut, covering their ears, their groan had reached outside the wall.

Silence from the bleachers carried throughout the match, except for small talks in the battle area.

Both generals could see nothing but see a pure white colour like snow, the constant buzz on their ears has blocked them from any other source of sound. Both were stumbling around like a blind person without an environmental awareness, Esdeath hit the wall of ice knocking herself to the ground.

The sight of both General's dilemma made the audience unaware of sudden rise of temperature until they were sweating, they looked for the source of the heat and what they saw had made some of them froze in place while others had their eyes narrowed.

The boss was on fire but his skin showed no sign of burn injury, the one sign which shows pain was him gripping his forehead clenching his jaws.

His opponents stood straight, the boss crossed his arms, grinning as if he had won. Yet his head still felt heavy, fire grew inside both General's hearts but was extinguished the moment they saw the boss.

They have faced many humans and monsters to which many of them had their own distinguishable powers, but only few could cause them to raise their eyebrows.

"Enjoying the sight mate?" the boss said.

The flame in their hearts grew again, both Generals were silent "I take that as a yes, now why don't we start" the boss said, charging towards them. They sidestepped as he went through the wall of the arena leaving trails of fire.

Budo's face scrunched up biting his lips, the boss stumbled back into the arena gripping his head even tighter than before, he shook his head. "Hagelsprung" a giant pillar of ice formed above Esdeath and went towards the boss

The boss stood still as the nearby ice melted, Esdeath stumbled and clicked her tongue and. Budo stretched his arms forward causing a dark electrical ball to form and grow between them.

After a while he moved his arms over to his back launching the ball forward, the boss leaped to the side, it exploded causing the hollow wall to be larger than before.

Budo screamed several lightning hit the ground instead of the boss and Esdeath leaving burns, the boss charged towards Esdeath when he was nearby he jumped and slammed his fist towards the ground since she was able to dodge it.

The boss cursed, noticing that his fist did not glow when he tried to punch her. Now his head felt heavier his vision is getting blurry, it felt like he was being choked to death. The boss's fire extinguished, his breathing now normal.

"This ends here David" Esdeath said, several spikes of ice formed then flew towards the boss, He rolled backwards dodging several of it. The last remaining ice grazed his shoulders hitting the wall.

"Be careful!" Budo said, glaring at Esdeath.

She grinned and stepped closer to him "Or what old geezer" she said.

The boss grinned "Hey!" he said standing up "pay attention to me, I'm your enemy." He opened his right hand closing his eyes growing silent, his brows furrowed and his jaws clenched, his opponents charged towards the boss.

The weight of the boss's head became heavy, he was sweating bullets and his breathing became unstable again. The Generals froze as they widened their eyes, the audience leaned forwards.

There was a dark fireball hovering over the palm of the boss's right hand, he opened his eyes smiling at it "Hope this works" he said moving his right hand forward sending the ball onto both generals.

They dodge it; looked at the ball behind them. Once it came into contact with the wall, it created a huge explosion sending dust every-where, the generals were thrown off the ground for a short period of time before crashing onto the ground again.

Everyone in the arena except the boss covered their ears due the buzzing noise, the smoke had been cleared and everyone's mouth except the boss and both generals, who raised their eyebrows, went agape.

A part of the arena had been blown off leaving a huge hole between the bleachers, and the part that was blown off had been reduced to dust, the edge of the separated arena was on fire. Due the explosion it left a crater the brown dirt became charred and parts of it were on fire.

Budo looked towards the boss pointing at him "okay you win, this match over!" he said, a huge gasp were let out by the entire audience, The Emperor and Prime Minister mouths were still agape.

"Are you already tired old geezer, this match is nowhere close to being done," Esdeath said, walking closer to him until they were face to face.

"Do you not see the destruction in the arena our fight had caused, it's enough, the man proved that he is no mere grunt," he said, pointing at the missing part of the arena.

Esdeath looked the destruction smiling "yes he is powerful than a grunt, which why we should test him to his limit," she said, walking towards the boss on his knees once again, his vision began to fade in and out and breathing heavily.

Budo grabbed Esdeath by the wrist "I will not let you do as you please," he said.

Esdeath faced him again, seeing his expression which excites her "what are you going to do about it gramps," she said, the audience felt cold.

"Stop it you two!" A voice high pitched voice at the balcony said. "As General Budo himself has stated, this match has gone too far, I worry that the destruction caused by this match would harm the others or make our castle more vulnerable," he said taking a deep breath. "So I declared that the match is over and our challenger is the victor."

The boss who was still on his knees raised his eyebrows, "did…you..say…I've…won?" he said breathing between the words.

The emperor nodded while smiling "yes congratulations, we will talk about the deal later" he said.

The boss looked at the Emperor "That's…good…real…good" he said before giving in to the pain.

Esdeath ran to his body pressing her finger to his neck "he still has a pulse" she said getting her ear closer to boss's nose "still breathing too." Medics came laid the boss to a white coloured stretcher and carried him to the infirmary.

The Emperor sighed and faced the Prime Minister with a smile "did I do good Uncle?" he said.

The Prime Minister nodded "yes you have my lord, when you spoke out to stop the fight between the two General I felt the authority through your words, it's no surprise you are the emperor."

Such sweet words that played with the Emperor's ears made his cheeks go red and his smile grew wider "It is because of you that If have become a good Emperor" he said heading inside the castle

The prime minister faced the aftermath of the battle, his smile turned into a grin; his pupils dilated, he chuckled rubbing his hands together then went inside the palace.

The silence that once had taken the bleacher's spot was replaced with the voice of the spectators as they are talking to each other about what they saw with their own eyes, confirming to each other that they were not alone on seeing what had transpired at the battle area.

But those voices were muffled to Tatsumi, he slumped; his gaze to the aftermath of the battle did not break, his lips were far away from each other, his hands began to tremble and he kept taking deep breaths.

The aftermath of the battle had spread like an infectious disease, and just like that, everyone knew what had happened but even the most well informed people inside the empire became quiet when one question was asked to them.

"How was he not discovered by the empire earlier before"

The blue sky had turned dark and the golden star dropped as it was time for the moon to rise, the Jaegers were in their dining room.

Wave had finished his food, he had is left hand over his stomach while his right hand was holding a glass, he was smiling and looked at the roof. The memories of him with his parents had accompanied him. His smile grew bigger it was as if that memory was a desert.

But his parent and his house began to fade, and now he saw himself seeing the battle between the boss and both Generals, he shook his head and looked at the General "Hey general, who really is David?"

Whatever everyone sitting around the table was doing stopped they no longer smiled, Tatsumi's ear perked up.

Esdeath closed her eyes sighing while massaging her temples "We have talked to every staff of the empire, even going as far as asking convicts about David but none of them had any idea who he was."

Seryu held the select words she had for the boss in her throat, "So are we left with nothing but to believe David's words?"

"Until we can get further information about David, yes I am afraid so"

"Where is he now, I have not seen him around the empire throughout the day?" Run said

"The doctor said he was still unconscious but is in good conditions, they said he was probably too exhausted, maybe he has not fully recovered our first encounter."

"Have you discovered his Imperial Arms?" Run said emptying his plate.

"No there was no weapon to be found either in the battle area" she placed her fist over her mouth "although we could not draw any more information, we have found something interesting."

Although Tatsumi was playing his food his breathing even though unnoticed by those around him became faster along with his heartbeat.

"While the doctors were checking his body they found a purple coloured tattoo, it looked like three flower petals being held together," she said.

"What does the tattoo supposed to mean?" Seryu said.

"I could only theorize that David was in a tribe, other than that I don't know. Information on him is scarce and the fact he is a hermit makes it harder to identify him," she said as she rose from her seat "but before we worry about him we should rest first. He might wake up by tomorrow, come Tatsumi let's go to bed."

The Jaegers except for Wave and Bols had gone back to their room; Wave was washing the dishes while Bols was drying the wet ones. However as time passes Bols realized that some parts of the dishes were still dirty and called Wave's name several times.

But to Wave, Bols voice was muffled to him. Wave kept washing the dishes though leaving parts of the dishes dirty as if he was a machine; His trance ceased when Bols tapped his shoulders causing him to flinch.

"Hey what's wrong" Bols said, his head gestured to the half cleaned plates.

Wave's cheeks flushed, chuckling when he saw the mostly cleaned plates "n-nothing Bols, sorry I got was daydreaming, I'll won't do it again," Wave said.

They got back to their chores, this time Bols helped Wave washing the dirty dishes. All of the sudden Wave stopped "Actually, I was thinking about David again."

Bols turn of the sink and looking at him "What about him?"

"Don't you think it's weird nobody had known the man before the match?"

"Well I mean he said that he was a hermit."

"But think about it. A person who has those kind of powers, you'd think he should be known by some people by now, in fact there should have been people who followed him."

"You'd make a good point, but for now all we could do is theorize and I do think that the general's and your theory is plausible"

"You're right, it's just—I don't know I mean I thought that the empire and the revolutionary army were the only powerful forces in this planet, but comes this guy out of nowhere, who has these powerful abilities which—" he bit his lip, took a deep breath "which could overpower the rest of the Jaegers, except for our General of course."

Bols placed his hand to Wave's shoulder "You cannot let this get to you Wave, besides I'm pretty confident about our abilities, but for now we should wait until that man wakes up."

Wave looked at his comrade and smiled while nodding "you're right Bols thank you" he glanced at the dirty plates and laughed "now let's get back to our chores."

Once they were done with their chores, the dining room was deserted as everyone was in their own room.

Tatsumi sat on the bed, while the general took shower. He stared the night sky as the light of the round moon shines throughout the entire city.

He stood up and began to pace to and fro his fist covering his mouth

"Are you going to follow David's shenanigan?" a voice coming from the bathroom said.

The boy stopped and looked at the source of the voice; his pale cheeks went to rosy red from the mere sight of the General. She was wearing nothing but a white long sleeved shirt which upper part was left unbuttoned showing her plump bosom.

"S-sorry Esdeath I-I was thinking abo—

"David, I know" she sat down on the bed and patted it. He cringed then sighed and sat down close to her "so, what about him that has aroused your interest."

"Everything, I mean what is his imperial arms, the tattoo and th—" Esdeath raised her hand.

"Slow down Tatsumi, I believe that there is nothing we could deduce due to the scarce information about this man."

"And that's the why I am curious, how has no one known him yet."

"As he said earlier, he was a hermit." She placed a finger over her lips and another supporting her chin "however since our soldiers have explored almost every part of the world, I suppose it is very unlikely for our soldiers to have not encountered him yet."

"See he is an enigma!" the boy threw his hands on the air.

She nodded "Yes you are correct however until he wakes up, I think that trying to get any more information about him will be futile. Now why don't we both sleep and don't try to say you have not taken a bath, because you were the first one who did so right after we entered."

"Yes you are right" the boy said his head upon his chest, he stood up "t-then I'll go for the sofa," and walked towards the sofa.

Esdeath sighed grabbing Tatsumi by the wrist and pulled him back into the bed, she hugged him by the abdomen "you're not going anywhere Tatsumi, whether you like or not you will become mine." she said, her eyelids began to shut.

The poor boy tried to break free from her clutches, but each try was to no avail and her grip tightened after each try. Thus after several more tries, knowing his struggles would be met by failure and due to exhaustion, he gave up.

When night sky had turn back into light blue and accompanied by the golden star that shines brighter than the round moon, Tatsumi entered the dining room to see that it has been occupied by Kurome and Wave.

The sailor had noticed the boy's presence "Hey did you get a good night's re—" he noticed the boy's hunched back, dark spot and the bags under his eyes "no it doesn't look like you did."

Tatsumi was hugging himself rubbing his own arms "I was so nervous."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Well sh—" he bit his lip trapping the words in his throat "never mind it's nothing."

"I see" he looked at Kurome, "You know Kurome eating too much sweet isn't really healthy, especially in the morning."

"Mind your own business" she said taking a biscuit from a sack and munching it, "besides I'd rather smile like a sweet shop rather than the ocean like you."

The sailor flinched, grabbed Tatsumi's shoulders and leaned his head towards the boy "do I really smell like the ocean?" he said a bead of sweat formed on his head.

"Don't worry, I can barely tell" he said removing Wave's arm from his shoulders.

Tatsumi stared at the girl while Wave hand's covered his mouth and breathed with it; he examined every part of her body and clothes, blinked twice before he leaned his head forward narrowing his eyes.

"What do you want you creep?" the girl said as she noticed him staring at her, in an instant she pulled the sack towards her "you are not getting anything from me."

"N-no it's just" he rubbed his nape "well I can't help it, since your appearance is quite similar to that girl named Akame in the wanted poster"

"Yeah actually I have been wondering about that too" Wave stepped forward his hands in his pockets.

Kurome finished the biscuit in her mouth "Yeah, she was my sister and she was known for her accomplishment when she was a part of the empire, but as you know she has betrayed us… and I am very eager to meet her again" she grinned "so she can die by my own hands."

Both men stepped back, they began to sweat and could not breathe that well when they were close to her.

The general entered the dining room "I'm happy to see you guys get along" said she "For the next few days we will be hunting at , these monsters are known for their camouflage so keep your eyes open, Kurome since I did not see much of your skill yesterday you will be coming with me. Kurome and I will be on the east side while Wave and Tatsumi will be on the west side and at dusk we will switch" she said putting her hat on "I hope no one objects to this."

None of them complained and Tatsumi fist bumped as he said "yes," though no one was able to hear it.

"Good then let's have our breakfa—"

"Sorry to interrupt general but I have news" said stepping inside the dining room pushing his glasses.

"Were just done with our briefing what is it?"

"David woke up."

 **A/N: Hello Im back, sorry for the short chapter. It was quite long at first until i edited it, anyways i have updated the other chapters if you like to look back at those stuff go ahead, but the gist of it is that i have made the boss a bit weaker than before.**

 **Sorry for the long wait i have been so unmotivated for the rest of my life, and the upload rate on this story is really unstable as of right now since i am quite uninterested with it. This does not mean i will quit making this story, more of that i will start writing original stories. So if you want to unfollow me, go ahead but if you don't want to then stick around. I have quite a good amount of original stories and some events in a novel i have thinking about, still this Story will be continued, heck i too have some event that is in my mind about this story.**

 **Anyways sorry once again for the long wait, GOODBYE!**


End file.
